


I Want to Play a Game 我想和你玩个游戏

by RosewaterHotel



Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 此文的灵感来源于官方短篇《Paper and Steel》（纸与钢）此文中的判官也具有一定程度的黑化倾向，有部分血腥暴力情节，不接受者请点叉。
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085603





	1. Chapter 1

地牢里充斥着铁锈与鲜血的腥味，一扇足足有四尺厚的木板竖在入口，上面镶满铁钉，隔绝了所有的阳光。若不是墙壁上一排排燃烧的火炬，连墙壁的颜色都会分辨不明。房间中央支起一张临时拼凑的长桌，上面铺好了红金相向的桌布，堆积如山的案卷前站着夜莺修女与探索者卡珊德拉。

库伦到得有些迟了，他在马背上巡视了整整一天，四肢发冷，十个指节像陶瓷那么僵硬冰凉，天堡城墙下凛冽的寒风将他的耳后剐得刺痛。蕾莉安娜为他倒了杯散着热气的麦芽酒，他接过来润了润干燥的唇瓣，液体中过量的蜂蜜令他不适地皱起眉毛。

“萨姆森交代了什么？”库伦询问道，努力吞咽着甜腻的液体，酒精顺着喉咙滑入腹腔，开始发热。夜莺修女抬起兜帽下的眼睛，澄澈的眸子里有火光在跳跃，不发一言，探索者紧盯着案卷，眉头拧成了疙瘩。沉默背后的答案令指挥官的胃里仿佛打了个结，翻江倒海地绞痛着。

“没有时间了。”库伦咬紧牙关，房间里只有木柴燃烧后的噼啪声孤独地回应着，“大部分驻军还滞留在叹息之井来不及撤回，天堡防卫前所未有的空虚。考瑞菲亚斯消失于荒野，我的士兵只能在草垛里找一根针，倘若他突发袭击……”

天堡会不会变成第二个隐逸村？虽然它有城墙，有传说中远古精灵魔法的庇佑，可是再坚实的铁木与砖石在古神暗裔的摧残下也会不堪一击。

“所以你将期望寄托在他的副将身上，等待萨姆森良心发现，主动交代主人的计划。”卡珊德拉阴沉地回应道，“明智之举。”

“何必如此悲观，莫瑞甘说她有信心与巨龙一战。” 夜莺修女漫步向前，“井水中的智慧赋予她力量。”

“强大而未知的力量，落入荒野女巫之手。”库伦露出苦涩的笑，换来了卡珊德拉一个凉凉的回眸，她开口：“井水固然珍贵，代价却无比高昂。既然莫瑞甘对它觊觎已久，就让她如愿以偿吧——只要她愿意帮我们抵挡考瑞菲亚斯的巨龙。”

“如果她不愿意呢？如果她更想把我们通通变成青蛙和蟾蜍呢？”库伦不甘地问道：“太过自由的法师不可信任，你应该比我更明白。”

“我当然明白！”探索者的嗓音骤然拔高，像利剑一般狠狠刺破耳膜，“法师不可信，女巫不可信，那就让审判官去喝那井水，让审判官去承受米索永生永世的束缚，反正与法师的威胁相比，这些都无关紧要！”

“卡珊。”

这声音安静又柔软，宛若一股清凉的微风，抚平了卡珊德拉的怒火。库伦回过头，看到审判官拉维兰抱臂而立的身影，他嘴角含笑，绿眼睛里涌动着温润的湖水，雪白的狐皮披风被一枚金叶子胸针扣在肩头，下摆用浅灰色的丝线绣了一只温柔恬静的哈拉鹿，不言也不语。

他的脚步好轻，就像夜晚在瓦片上漫步的猫，无声无息就进来了。

“卡珊，别动气，指挥官的疑虑合情合理。我们有许多的法师盟友，不代表他们全部都值得信赖。”男孩在库伦面前停下，“莫瑞甘的野心固然值得警惕，可是安卓斯特的使者却皈依精灵古神米索……追随我们的军民会怎么想呢？”

“我——”指挥官口干舌燥，感到浑身的血液都在朝头顶流去，“您做了正确的选择，审判官。”

“希望如此，指挥官，因为我别无选择。”兰笛尔微笑着回应他，“比起盟友，现在更值得在意的是被俘的敌人。”

“萨姆森。”卡珊德拉平静下来的语调仍旧铿锵有力，“你在叹息之井狠狠地挫败了他，将那身坚不可摧的盔甲化作破铜烂铁。现在你想问讯他，寻求答案。”

“他的舌头可以拯救无数士兵的性命，只要他肯开口……”

“恕我直言，大人您打算如何让他开口？”沉寂许久的夜莺修女幽幽地问道，“据我的手下报告，他可不是什么温顺的羔羊——狱卒们用尽了几乎一切手段，包括那些……极具效力的法子。”

火炬摇曳，审判官扭曲的影子在石墙上被割得支离破碎，融入伸手不见五指的角落深处。过了许久，他深吸了一口气，在黑暗中崭露出天堡上下都很熟悉的温煦笑容：

“给我一个机会，让我劝说他，好吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“审判官大人？”库伦轻声唤道。

空气里弥漫着积年沉灰与老鼠粪便的味道，蜘蛛在墙角结网攀爬。他们面前是一道长长的阶梯，通往羁押重地的道路向下延伸。通道太窄，没有火炬，唯有阶梯尽头的孤灯一盏指引着他们前进的路。拉维兰手持提灯走在前面，烛光随着他的步伐摇曳晃动，金属生锈的连接处咿咿呀呀地唱着歌。

天花板压得低低的，一抬头几乎会碰到头顶，身着甲胄的指挥官在狭窄通道里艰难穿梭，跟随灯光，谨慎前行。烛光下的拉维兰一袭白袍，黑发如漆，披风的下摆如浪花般起起伏伏。

他们终于抵达了牢狱的最深处，用笨重的铁钥匙打开牢门，几个打着哈欠的狱卒蓦地弹跳起来，纸牌和骰子撒了一桌子，葡萄酒从倾倒的玻璃杯里流出，淌得到处都是。

“好像扫了大家的雅兴。”审判官低低地笑着，像是看到了猫狗在互相抓挠，狱卒却在指挥官愈发阴沉的目光下两股站站，抖如筛糠。

按耐着将这群玩忽职守蠢货拖出去军法处置的冲动，指挥官强迫自己从一数到十，冷静。

“滚出去。”

“指挥官，请等一下。”审判官抬手打断了他的话语，环视四周，似乎在寻找着什么，库伦困惑地随着他的目光看来看去。

“你在找什么？”片刻后，他有些虚弱地开口问道。

“声音。”男孩低语道，精灵的耳朵尖在空气里颤了一下，“这里是审讯室，不是吗，他怎么能不出声？”

“大人明鉴。”狱卒的胖脸上挤出讨好的笑容，“一连几天，最深处的牢房连个蚊子哼哼声都没有，安静得像祈祷室。无论夜莺女士的手下怎么拷问，囚犯连屁都没放过……我们没事可做，就差要下跪为您唱诵圣歌咯。”

没事可做？指挥官只觉得怒气逐渐上涌，他咀嚼着这个词，叹息之井的大捷已经让我们的士兵被胜利冲昏了头脑吗？

“蕾莉安娜的小乌鸦们负责不间断的审讯，你们除了看守牢门，自然无所事事。”男孩脱下手套，活动略微僵硬的指节，“去跟探索者女士汇报情况，她会洗耳恭听。”

如果站在这里的是卡珊德拉，她必会将你们生吞活剥，库伦心想。

“您太宽纵了。”目送他们垂头丧气地离去，指挥官义愤填膺，“该让他们明白擅离职守的代价。”

“所以我让他们去见卡珊德拉啊。”兰笛尔心不在焉地耸耸肩，眉头微颦，“萨姆森太安静了，这可不是好现象。”

“乌鸦”用肩膀为他们抵开通往深处的门，兜帽遮掩下的面庞枯瘦而苍白，鼻子上横过几道破损的伤疤。他的额头并没有烙下一朵金色的太阳花，那双毫无波动的眼睛却令库伦想起法环的静谧者。全世界的喜怒哀乐都映不进那双眼睛里，“乌鸦”只懂得如何让人开口和闭嘴，不管用什么方式。

就连他们也对萨姆森无能为力……

库伦跟随着审判官踱入一片污秽的黑暗中，许久没有更换的潮湿稻草，踩上去沙沙作响，有个看不出模样的形体被倒吊在房中央，秽物混合着血腥与汗腻，吃力的呼吸声微如口哨，轻若叹息。

他醒了，铁链相撞出响，汗水顺着脊背流淌在新的旧的伤口上，血污在悬空的脚下汇聚成一个小水洼。“瞧瞧是谁来了。”萨姆森咧开嘴，干裂的唇角迸出血珠，嗓音沙哑得像指甲刮擦岩壁，“教会的瓷娃娃，还有他的哈巴狗。”

“这是干什么。”审判官眉头皱得更深了，“他是囚犯，不是屠宰铺里的一块死猪肉。”

“乌鸦”从墙角的阴影滑出，打开锁链，萨姆森失去支撑的身体立刻跌落在地板上，他咕哝着，摇晃着不让自己的膝盖触地，直到“乌鸦”在他的背后重重一踢。

“屠夫对待砧板上的肉都要比这温柔得多。”萨姆森嘲讽道，他脚腕的镣铐仍旧在沉甸甸地往下坠，索性一屁股坐在地上，扬起脸睨视着。

“是你自作自受。”库伦提醒他，“隐逸村的亡魂没有得到这样的仁慈。我们给了你无数次开口的机会，你却用沉默和挑衅来回报。”

“要求一个手脚都被铐住的人管好嘴巴？您太慷慨了。”萨姆森嗤地一笑，视线滑向库伦身后，眼睛像山猫似的眯起，“过来吧，孩子，他们就算不敲掉我的牙，我也不会咬人。安卓斯特的使者只会在哈巴狗后面躲躲藏藏吗？”

“你——”库伦额前青筋突突直跳，一把攥紧了剑柄圆头。兰笛尔无动于衷，拿出狱卒的酒壶，里面残存不多，他举起酒壶，让液体倾倒而出，流进萨姆森干涸脱水的嘴唇里。

“突如其来的恩惠让人生疑。”囚犯嘲笑道，仍然伸出舌头贪婪地舔着，粗糙不堪布满胡茬的脸颊被酒浸湿。“甜得发腻，这就是审判官的待客之礼？”

“酒精是用来湿润你的嘴巴，而不是享受。”

“想让我享受，你得再殷勤点。过来吧，孩子，给我拿个杯子，再把裙子脱掉，像个真正的精灵一样好好服侍……”

他疯了，库伦目瞪口呆地想道，他们真是浪费时间，白白聆听疯子的一番羞辱。

“想激怒我，求个痛快，几句污言秽语可远远不够。”审判官竟然笑了，藤蔓刺青在他额头展翅欲飞，“一颗满地乱滚的头颅对我有什么用？我不是来伤害你的。”

“你当然不会伤害我，你是来劝我乖乖伸出舌头，吐出我主人下落的。在此之前，这儿的小乌鸦几乎打碎了我身体里每一块骨头。”萨姆森抬起手臂，把铁链弄得叮当响，“前人栽树，后人乘凉，您真的好仁慈。”

指挥官听不下去了，抡起包裹在钢甲里的拳头砸去，狠狠击中了他的下巴。

“别动他。”审判官冷冷地下令道，库伦欲言又止，最终选择顺从地退开，指节在掌心里攥得发疼。

萨姆森满不在乎地吐掉被打落的牙齿，血水混着口涎滴落下巴。“真是一条护主的好狗。”他嘲笑道，“告诉我，审判官大人，你的指挥官忠心耿耿地摇着尾巴，绕着你的小腿打转，凭什么认为我会出卖我主人的去向？”

“你已经输了，掌中沾满了无辜者的鲜血。如果良知和怜悯还没有在你心中彻底沉睡，就该接受这个赎罪的机会。”

“狗屁赎罪。”囚犯的脸在黑暗中抽搐了一下，“历史的车轮滚滚向前，新的神明即将席卷塞达斯，将教会连根拔起。有我在，你休想阻止吾主前进的步伐。”

“呵，到底谁才是护主的好狗？”

“我在保护他，你对忠诚一无所知。”

“就像你保护麦多科斯那样？”

正中靶心的一箭，库伦心想。暴怒而起的萨姆森被“乌鸦”先行一步按到在地，铁链拉扯得哗哗作响。

“你怎么敢——”他气得浑身发抖，血红的眸子几乎要从眼眶里炸裂，“他手无寸铁，你杀了他！像宰杀牲口一样切开他的喉咙！”一声很轻很轻的哽咽挤出喉咙，顷刻后被怒吼覆盖：“我真应该在叹息之井把你开膛剖肚——”

“只有短短一瞬，你的朋友走得很快，没有受苦。”兰笛尔挥开“乌鸦”，单膝跪在囚犯身前，“当我们赶到现场时，他已经服毒——只为将你的秘密带进坟墓。但是药量不足以迅速致死，他还要苟延残喘很久……才会死去。”

萨姆森的咒骂声逐渐减弱，倔强的头颅一点点低下去，低下去。牢房太暗，看不清他的面容，库伦只能闻到近在咫尺的刺鼻气息。汗臭，酒臭，血液的腥膻……

“他承受着巨大痛苦，指甲在咽喉划出红痕，眼白突出，口溢鲜血，却连挣扎和哀嚎的能力都没有，生不如死。”审判官低声道，“我在帮他，懂吗？”

萨姆森蓦地抬起下巴，四目相交，视线对撞。鲜红的血与酒纵横在狼狈的脸上。然后他笑了，一道湿湿的痕迹滚落眼眶，爬过面庞，滴进嘴巴。

“帮他。”他狂笑，他尖叫，嘴唇蠕动不停，吼声刺破寂静，“你在帮他！”他笑得浑身发抖，铁链随着手臂疯狂地捶打地板。

他疯了。库伦将满是冷汗的手移回剑柄，握紧。那一瞬间他仿佛又回到了十年前的湖心法环……血法师释放恶魔，撕裂影帐，圣殿同僚的惨呼声震动着房梁，他们抱紧头颅，蜷缩膝盖，狂叫着祈求造物主让他们快快死去。

“大人，或许您应该随我离开。”指挥官颤抖地恳求道，“把犯人交给夜莺修女的手下，跟我走，他不值得浪费你更多的时间。”

“他有话要说。”男孩回绝了他，像静谧者似的冰冷而精准，“该听听他说什么。”

库伦张了张嘴，所有反驳的话语都消失在咽喉深处，只能挤出一点粗糙的闷哼。牢房四周伸手不见五指，无数的阴影朝他扑过来，仿佛有火焰顺着脚底向上爬，灼热舔舐着背部，更多汗水渗出。

“你给了麦多科斯一个痛快，否认事实毫无意义。”萨姆森终于安静了，感谢造物主。“该如何回报您的一番好意啊？我怕是给不起价。”

“真相。”

“小心，真相大多都不好听。”萨姆森抹了一把脸，红的白的液体交织在一起。

“难堪的话我听过太多，你何不试试看。”男孩的绿眼睛微微眨动。

“那好，您发发善心，再给点酒喝……我喉咙干得冒火。”囚犯无礼地打量着他，从头扫到脚，就好象他什么衣服都没穿。


	3. Chapter 3

“乌鸦”无声无息地回来了，手里多了银壶和牛角杯，酒是夜宴厅里才有资格享用的佳酿，橡木、紫葡与盛夏的清香在牢房里余余绽放开来，库伦突然觉得有些口干舌燥。“乌鸦”在囚犯面前单膝跪下，一丝不苟地倒着酒，闪烁着玫瑰红光芒的液体渐渐注满杯子。

萨姆森半坐半躺着，眯眼向上瞧，他上身赤裸，牢狱里的不见天日使得他原本苍白的肌肤更加黯淡，交错的鞭痕和烙铁印遍布脊背。他浑身都是秽物的气息，干涸的血液散发酸味，十个指甲只剩下两个，有气无力地伸出来，勉强抓住杯子。

“敬赤红的风暴。”他叹了口气，仰起脸将酒液倒进喉咙一饮而尽，呼吸的节奏渐渐急促起来，汗水顺着下巴往下流。他有些醉了，潮红蔓延至脖颈和脸颊，眼眸深处倒映着暧昧的光。

“想念你的红色利瑞姆？”审判官在最近的椅子上坐下来，示意库伦靠近。

“问问你身后的哈巴狗——哪个圣殿骑士没享用过利瑞姆？”萨姆森翻了翻眼皮，讥讽地扯动嘴角，“红色的，蓝色的，世人唾弃的，教会赐予的，统统被盛在雕刻着安卓斯特尊容的银杯里……‘孩子，这是来自造物主的祝福’——令人尊敬的修女嬷嬷们总是这样告诫新兵，带走你全部的恐惧，赐予你无穷的力量。”

利、瑞、姆，简单的字节从舌尖滚落至下唇，仿佛三伏天流淌过岩石缝隙的清泉，令库伦的喉咙情不自禁地痉挛起来。囚犯似是而非的低语仿佛唤醒了他内心深处压抑已久的渴望，他情不自禁地舔嘴唇，回忆着黏稠的蓝色液体滑过舌尖的味道。比糖浆还浓稠，比蜂蜜还甘美。

他觉得口渴，极度的口渴。好像有蚂蚁钻进了盔甲的缝隙里，开始噬咬肌肤，撕开血肉，啃食骨头。蛊惑人心的吟唱在空气中震荡着，钻进耳朵里吮吸脑髓。

不，不许服用利瑞姆，一滴都不许，这是审判官的死命令。库伦摇摇头，强迫自己清醒过来，拼命地用那天兰笛尔鲜有的声色俱厉填满脑袋，渐渐地挺直两条腿，不让脊背弯曲。

他绝不会动摇。

“库伦，如果这里让你觉得不舒服——”他所守护的使者低声道。

“想都别想。”他将字句从牙齿缝隙里挤出来，带着不容置疑的执拗，“我不会把你留给一个醉醺醺的疯子。”

“多令人感动的忠诚。”萨姆森端起酒壶畅饮着，红宝石色的细流滑进喉咙，不住吞咽。“我曾以同样的热忱回报教会，服役骑士团，尽职尽责咽下每一滴蓝色的液体，直到我再也离不开它。最后得到了什么？身败名裂，流落街头，终日为了一小搓利瑞姆尘埃而乞讨，独自承受成瘾的痛苦……”

看看对法师的怜悯为你带来了什么，库伦在心里说道。

魔法乃人之仆，决不可为人之主。这本应是众人皆知的道理，建立在无数流血和枯骨之上的铁证，如今……审判庭已经将赤崖逐出的法师尽数收入麾下，结为盟友，任何破坏结盟稳定性的煽动言语都是不允许的。更不要提审判官那来自皇国的情人，身世显赫的魔导师之子。

回忆起在教会的祈祷室里看到得那本不甚体面的读物，还有每日巡逻时女兵们暧昧的眼神与窃窃私语，库伦平静的面容扭曲了一下。

“你本可以戒断，就像库伦一样，熬过毒瘾的煎熬，重获新生。”审判官挑起他浓密的眉，“你却自甘堕落，追随考瑞菲亚斯，向更加诱人的红色利瑞姆屈服，这就是你从柯克沃得到的教训？”

“柯克沃是一座腐烂的城市，早就无可救药。仅仅是挣扎在那片烂泥潭里艰难求生，就已经让我竭尽全力。”他粗鲁地倪视着男孩干净的面庞，嗤之以鼻，“你什么都不懂。”

“我不奢求理解所有人，我只需要答案。”

“要这个，要那个，孩子，他们把你给宠坏了。”萨姆森举起酒杯，醉态可鞠地笑道，“那我问你，审判官大人——即使你阻止吾主，关闭裂隙，拯救半个塞达斯于水火……又能怎样？你有没有想过，那些被你抛弃在荒野的圣殿骑士们，也曾经是法师与民众的保护者，以教会之名抵御来自魔法的恐惧。他们倾尽所有，奋战至死，不娶妻，不生子，为信仰奉献终身，得到的奖励又是什么？”

哦，不过是教会的抛弃，法师的憎恨，还有民众的畏惧罢了，库伦苦涩地想道。曾几何起，柯克沃除妓院以外的房门就不再对圣殿骑士敞开，由异教徒开设的地下诊所传言断断续续，屡次前去搜查，扑捉到的只有废弃的空房与四面八方不友善的眼神。

那时候的他，还要承受来自梅瑞迪斯日渐疯长的偏执，奥西诺越发放肆的挑衅，甚至更多。而至高圣母？她只会摸摸大家的头，让所有人回到家去，栓好房门，勉强维系着岌岌可危的和平。

他们是造物主的骑士，黑暗中的利剑，抵御魔法与恶魔摧残的坚盾。

然后呢？

“教会利用我们，压榨我们，直至疯狂——”萨姆森攥紧拳头，狠狠砸碎了酒壶，鲜红的液体渗入稻草，“最后把我们像牲口一样抛弃！疯了，残了，死了，无一幸免！这就是仁慈的造物主对圣殿的恩赐！”

“所以你投奔了考瑞菲亚斯，”审判官交叉十指，抵着下唇，“他许给你什么？想必十分慷慨。”

“让所有圣殿骑士能得到一个比我更好的结局？”萨姆森仰起脸，笑了。

“我看不出这如何能给予他们更好的结局。”男孩的眼神仿佛在看向一个死人，近乎轻蔑的怜悯，“你真的不明白吗？考瑞菲亚斯利用了你，比教会更变本加厉地利用了你，直到榨干你的最后一滴血。”

“我从不指望你这种人能懂，你又何必多费口舌。”萨姆森挑衅地勾起嘴角，阴影漫过他布满胡茬的下巴，“野精灵氏族的流浪猎人，乳臭未干的毛孩子，因为对吾主印记的无耻剽窃，成了安卓斯特的使者，教会也要凑过来马首是瞻，你不觉得太可笑了吗？”

“可笑？”库伦攥紧了拳头，“管好你的舌头，否则——”

“别摇尾巴了，指挥官，这里可没人在意你的忠诚。”萨姆森嗤之以鼻，闪着红光的眸子看向精灵，恶意的笑容在脸上蔓延开。

“教会允许一个刀子耳朵的小杂种身居高位，为什么？不过是因为他们别无选择。一旦吾主殒命，你没有了利用价值，到时候你的下场难道会比我好？”他嘲弄地眨着眼，眸子深处明亮如鲜血，“你口口声声说自己为信仰而战，为人民而战，可背地里做了什么勾当？冠着造物主新娘的头衔，给烧死她的国家的男人暖床……我有自己的行事之道，更诚实，更坚贞。而你，却对魔导师之子打开双腿，到底是谁自甘堕落，把民意当狗屁？”

冷汗流满了库伦的背脊，浸透里衣，寒意彻骨。审判官低着头，手指若有若无地划过薄唇，搭在下颚上，眼睛里倒映着他当日处决阿莱克西亚时的色彩。

“闭上你的嘴——”他对囚犯怒斥道，却几乎认不出自己发抖的声音，“审判官，已经够了，他什么都不打算说……”

“你的情人叫什么名字？执政官帕沃斯的儿子吧，爱情可真是个好玩意，虽然你出身低贱，却有一张漂亮的脸蛋，足以弥补所有遗憾。”萨姆森举起酒杯，残余的葡萄酒化作溪流，淌过脸庞，“他开了你苞？你又许给他什么做回报？这些问题还没人问过你，总有一天他们会想知道答案的，无论你想不想说……”

下个瞬间，他的话语仿佛被匕首硬生生切断了似的戛然而止，凄厉的尖叫冲破喉咙，刺穿耳膜。库伦拼命地眨眼，只扑捉到一个鬼魅般的身影悄无声息地绕到萨姆森背后，指尖探入腹腔，撕开伤口，血脉交结，绿色幻影回旋成妖冶的花样在空气中流窜。

一声皮肉撕裂的闷响，贯穿的手掌从萨姆森的侧腹抽离而出，皮开肉绽，污血横流，染红白袍。男孩眯起碧眼，认真观察着囚犯嚎叫挣扎的凄惨模样。

“他话太多了，”兰笛尔咬着下唇，抿出笑意，“没有一句是我想听的，这可不行。”

角落里默不作声的“乌鸦”悄然上前，抓起囚犯颈间冷落多时的铁链猛一拉扯，被血浸透不断蠕动的躯体就这样被缓慢拖曳到烛光下，一道长长的红痕划过地板，延伸至房间尽头的刑床。

“请问大人，”乌鸦的鸣叫沙哑难听，一声声砸在库伦的胸口上，“您想听他说些什么？”

库伦闭上眼，试着不去想接下来即将发生的一切。


	4. Chapter 4

漫长而煎熬的梦境，一切都在焚烧，空气里充斥着鲜血、污秽与烧焦皮肉的味道。萨姆森低吟着，感受铁锈味残留在口腔。他还呼吸，他还活着，他感受到那只闪烁着绿光的手不费吹灰之力撕开皮肉，鲜血伴随心脏的脉动狂喷而出，在地砖上流淌成小溪。

萨姆森每一次的踢蹬都会飞溅起红色的水花，汗水，高烧，铁链缠绕，绞索相连。他试图挣脱，铁链却缠绕着他不放，好似难舍难分的爱侣。

“蜘蛛需要食物。”审判官的低语尽在耳畔，仿佛金属片在岩石上刮，“伤口也需要蛛网来治疗。”

空气中漂浮着丝丝绿影。一阵难以忍受的麻痒钻进皮肉，他哀叫着颤抖起来，竭尽所能地睁开肿胀的眼皮，机械地转动眼珠看个清楚。

他看到了，男孩用酒杯将一只蜘蛛倒扣在自己的肚脐上，毛茸茸的触角蠕动着，搔刮破开的腹腔，不停地往里钻，往里钻。

他张开嘴，发出了耸人听闻的惨叫。

窗外的天空逐渐泛起浅白时，多瑞安睡醒了，他翻了个身，踢开暖烘烘的毛皮，看着仆从将冒气的浴盆抬到屏风后，滚烫炙热，蒸汽四溢，晒干的碎散香草飘浮水面，散发着馨香。

兰笛尔正坐在床沿上，挽起袖子，将捆扎结实的白色绷带拆下来，一圈又一圈，露出一个半圆的深红色伤疤，像极了什么未驯化野兽咬出来的齿痕。做完这些后，男孩解开繁复的礼服腰带，衣物逐渐褪落，宛若薄翼顶开僵硬的茧，腰线被火光勾勒出淡淡的晕影，双腿从布料堆中迈出来，没入热腾腾的水面，浅淡的肌肤一点点染上润泽的红。

他一定是盯着太久了，眼睛眨动着，并未离开那具湿漉漉的身体，放任目光上移，落在男孩明亮的双眼里。

“打算跟我说说发生的事情吗，amatus？”多瑞安很轻很轻地问道，从毛皮里滑出来，光着身子走过去，靠在木盆的边缘，蒸腾的热气令他渗出汗珠。

“与你相比，都是不值一提的小事。”审判官撩开他湿润的黑发，从额头亲吻到嘴唇，男孩的唇齿间残存着橡木、紫葡与盛夏的清香。

当多瑞安阖上双眼时，兰笛尔悄悄将掌心里一只翅膀高扬、由钢铁锻造的小鸟扔进了卧房的夜壶里。

THE END


End file.
